This invention is related to an improved decorative crystal ball structure, in particular a new crystal ball structure that has a music/light synchronous control mechanism, which controls the rhythm from a music bell and a decorative light through a mechanical drive synchronously.
Filled with liquid, a decorative crystal ball in home or office can highlight the models (trees, houses, castles, and characters) inside the crystal ball due to its convex effect.
Usually, the chassis of a crystal ball has a music mechanism, which can play music when its clockwork spring is fastened manually. In order to enhance the decorative effect, a light mechanism may also be mounted in the crystal ball to attain aural/visual effect at the same time.
Furthermore, a Voice IC may be devised in the crystal ball to synchronize the music/light mechanisms. Though music/light synchronization may be achieved with the Voice IC, the Voice IC has two obvious shortcomings:
High cost and high failure rate, resulting in high cost of the crystal ball;
The Voice IC cannot distinguish the type and origin of the music. Though the Voice IC should turn on the light according to the music from the music mechanism in design, it may actually be triggered by any sound source (e.g., TV or home audio system). Thus the music/light synchronization may be destroyed.
In consideration of above shortcomings, the inventor deems a mechanism for music/light synchronization that is better than the above Voice IC approach. With years of experience in crystal ball design and actual development and tests, the inventor provides a music/light synchronous control mechanism.
The main purpose of this invention is to provide a music/light synchronous control mechanism, which controls music and light from start to finish synchronously.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a music/light synchronous control mechanism to attain music/light synchronization for above crystal ball and eliminate unexpected ignition of the light in the crystal ball.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a music/light synchronous control mechanism, which substitutes the legacy Voice IC with an accurate and reliable structure to synchronize music/light for above crystal ball and decrease the cost of the crystal ball significantly.
The foregoing and other technical contents of the invention can be further realized with the drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiment.